Not So Clueless After All
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Wally and Robin fight every now and then, it comes with the best friend territory, but after all is forgiven, what else is still bothering Batman's prodigy, and more importantly, can Wally fix it?


"I still think I would have made a great team leader" Wally grumbled, crossing his arms as he flopped back onto the couch.

The Boy Wonder and Kid Flash were the only two at the base, the others having gone off for various training and personal reasons leaving the pair alone.

"Really, it's been two years Wally" Robin murmured, rolling his eyes though the effect was somewhat lost because of his sunglasses. "If Aqualad ever did step down as leader, and anyone should replace him it should be me."

Red eyebrows rose in surprise, "You're kidding me, right? You're the youngest of us all. You really think an immature fifteen year old could lead us?"

"Verse what, an oh so mature seventeen year old?" Dick snapped, frowning as he remembered the first time they had had this conversation.

"At least I don't go off on my own on missions expecting the rest of us to know what you're up to. Does that sound like a leadership move to you?"

"Seriously?" Robin asked, "You're bringing that up again. I hardly do that anymore. And if we're calling out flaws, you're usually the one that blows our cover!"

"I'm usually the one chasing after you! You don't know the meaning of teamwork. And how can you expect to lead a team of superheroes when you don't even have superpowers?"

Robin flushed from a mix of anger and embarrassment, "Neither does Batman!"

"Yeah, well the last time I checked you're not Batman, are you? Face it Rob, out of all of us, you belong on this team the least."

Wally regretted the words the moment they left his mouth, noticing how his best friend tensed visibly. He knew the difference between when Robin was hurt and when he was angry, and at the moment it seemed to be lethal combination of the two.

"Fine" Robin snapped, nodding to himself as he stood. "If you don't think I belong, if the team doesn't want me, I'll leave. If you don't want me" his voice shook the tiniest bit, "I won't stay and bother you any longer."

"Dick" Wally said, reaching a hand out for the younger teen as he stood "I-" but before the word could scarcely leave his mouth Robin was out the door.

Wally ran a hand through his hair, cursing his stupidity as he debated on whether or not he should run after the boy.

The redhead looked up as someone entered the room, a bit disappointed to discover that it was only Megan and Superboy.

"What was that all about?" Megan asked, looking at Wally expectantly.

The redhead swallowed thickly, "What was what about?" he returned, stalling.

Superboy frowned, eyes narrowing, "Robin ran out of the base just as we were getting in. He seemed . . . upset."

"Well don't look at me, how should I know?" Wally snapped, worry beginning to set in. Dick must have been really upset to have totally left, and Wally didn't like being the cause of it.

"Hey, calm down Wally. We were just worried" Megan said in placating tone. "Maybe you should go and talk to him; you are his best friend after all."

Kid Flash nodded deftly, walking past the two slowly before he turned into a blur, intent to catch up with Robin before he got too far.

Wally ran out of the base at superhuman speed, searching frantically for the brunette as he went knowing that he couldn't have gotten too far.

"Robin!" he shouted, noticing the younger teen on the road back to town.

The brunette turned, frowning at the sight of the redhead before he quickened his pace to a sprint, praying he had enough of a head start.

Kid Flash had to admit that Robin was fast, but he was, of course, faster, and easily overtook the other, stopping in an abrupt halt in front of the boy.

Dick, not having seen the blur that was his friend in time, ran directly into him. Wally instantly caught him, holding him close as Dick righted himself.

"What the heck Wally!" Dick shouted, face flushed with anger.

"I wanted to talk" the redhead said calmly, "and I didn't want you to get away."

Robin shoved away from him angrily, walking around the taller boy as he continued on his way, "Why would you bother talking to someone who obviously doesn't belong" he snapped, quickening his pace as Wally easily kept step with him.

"Rob, please, wait up for a sec."

"Why should I bother, it's not like you have anything important to say" he muttered.

"Would you at least listen?"

"No"

Wally sighed, running a hand through his hair in an unconscious habit of frustration, "You leave me no choice Rob." He said lowly.

"Wha-" Robin let out a surprised squeak as he was effortlessly scooped up and thrown over Kid Flash's shoulder. "Put me down you jerk!" he shouted, beating his fists against the speedsters back.

"Sorry, can't do that" Wally chuckled, running them back up the road they had just come down and back into the base in a matter of seconds.

"I can't believe you" Robin huffed as soon as he was deposited onto a soft bed, glaring at Wally as he idly noticed that they were in the redhead's room.

Wally hummed in response, walking over to lock the door as he leaned back against it.

"So, care to tell me just what exactly your problem is?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow.

Robin's eyes widened in incredulity, "You're kidding me, right? You ask me what _my _problem is! Unbelievable. Let me go Wally" Robin murmured, trying and failing to move the older teen away from the door.

Kid Flash sighed, "Look, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, I'm being stupid-"

"What else is new?"

"Thank you sergeant Sarcasm" Wally snapped, "Look Rob" he said, voice softening, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things."

Robin shrugged, turning around to sit on his friend's bed as he realized that Wally had no intention of letting him out. "It's fine" he whispered, deflating a bit, "It's not like it wasn't true."

"But it wasn't Rob!" Wally said insistently, moving to sit next to the brunette on the bed. "You _absolutely_ belong here! You work the hardest out of all of us and without you most of our missions would have failed. You're probably the smartest one here and I was being an idiot like always. I'm so sorry; you're my best friend Rob."

Robin smiled faintly, but even with the sunglasses on Wally could tell that something was still bothering him.

"Thanks" Dick murmured, making to stand only to have Wally tug him right back down again.

"What else is wrong?" the redhead demanded.

"Nothing, trust me, apology accepted, we both overreacted. And I'm sorry too." Robin said calmly though Wally wasn't fooled for an instant, "May I go now?"

"No" Wally said firmly, racking his brain for whatever else he'd done wrong.

'_You don't want me'_

Wally swallowed, _oh _he thought as it dawned on him, not for the first time feeling like an idiot as the answer hit him with the force of a speeding train. Gosh he felt stupid. He'd been so caught up in thinking that Robin could never feel the same way about him, that'd he'd probably been hurting the most important person to him this whole time.

"Rob" he said cautiously shifting a bit, "do you . . . like me?"

Robin's heart sped up as he struggled to control his racing thoughts and oncoming panic, "Of course I like you KF, you're my best friend" he said neutrally.

"Dick" Wally murmured quietly, bringing his hands up and slowly removing the other's sun glasses.  
>"You know that's not what I meant."<p>

"Wally" Dick breathed, feeling unnervingly exposed without his glasses. "Wha-"

Whatever Robin had been about to say was cut off as the redhead gently but firmly pressed his lips against slightly parted ones. Robin gasped into the kiss, shivering slightly as Wally slipped his tongue inside Dick's willing mouth, slowly exploring the warm cavern as he threaded his fingers in soft dark locks.

"Wally" Dick whimpered into the kiss, hand that had been placed on the other's chest to push him away instead grabbing at the older teen's red shirt to pull him closer.

Kid Flash grinned into the kiss, pulling the shorter boy into his lap as one of his hands gently found its way under the other's t-shirt, stroking at the tender skin at his waist and making the other moan softly.

One of the perks of having super speed was that the redhead could make all of his body vibrate, and decided to give a small demonstration as his tongue flickered against Robin's at a dizzying speed drawing another whimper from the brunette.

Robin clung tighter to his friend, kissing back shyly as Kid Flash's experienced mouth moved expertly against his own, both teens smiling into the kiss.

Wally broke the kiss gently, pushing away so that they were a mere breath apart as he whispered, "So is that a yes or a no?"

"You idiot" Robin murmured, giving his lips a brief peck, "what do you think?"

Wally leaned back further, holding Dick to him tightly as he offered a sheepish smile, "I think I love you, and have for a while now."

Robin's eyes widened as he looked down at the older teen with a grin, "Good," Robin said curtly, smiling at Kid Flash's bemused expression before he added, "and I love you too."

Wally gave an excited whoop as he flipped their positions so that he was hovering over Robin on the bed, a triumphant smirk in place. "Looks like I finally got something right" he murmured, leaning in to capture Dick's lips once again.

_AN: So this is my first story for Young Justice, I hope it's okay! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
